3 AWC—After the Wall Crash
by Chicke
Summary: It has been 7 years since Kagome had returned from the Feudal Era, 6 years since she had been reunited with her friends, and 3 years since the world had been overrun by these strange almost demon like creatures that call themselves the Fae. Kagome is called upon once again to save humanity this time it won't be from demons. The Fae are a fierce and deadly race...
1. The Start

**3 AWC—After the Wall Crash**

**It has been 7 years since Kagome had returned from the Feudal Era, 6 years since she had been reunited with her friends, and 3 years since the world had been overrun by these strange almost demon like creatures that call themselves the Fae. The Fae are from a realm that runs parallel to ours called Faerie and the wall separating our realms have somehow crashed and how a third of the human population is dead. Kagome is called upon once again to have humanity this time it won't be from demons. The Fae are a fierce and deadly race only the unseelie are more open about their dark appetites. A crossover with the Fever series by Karen Marie Moning – If you have not read it already you need to, it is an excellent series!**

****

**Chapter One**

I looked around the long table at my comrades; it still surprises me that they made it through the 500 years it would have taken for us to be reunited. At the head of the table as our pseudo Alpha sat the demon I had long since known as Lord Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha's older half-brother. To his left sat my long time best friend and almost lover Inuyasha, and then sat my handsome and often flirty blue eyed friend the wolf Kouga. At the last seat on that side of the table sat a face I was still not use to seeing all grown up, the now gorgeous Souten. I sat to the right of Sesshomaru as his second in command (though I had no idea why they placed me in such a position), and beside me was someone I use to share my bed with, the now grown and extremely handsome Shippo. Beside him was the only face in the room I had not recognized when reintroduced to my fellow council members. He name is Kaiden and he is a human as strange as that sounds, he holds the chair for Sango and Miroku's line. He was both a taijiya and a monk, though not a very powerful one.

"The problem has to be stemmed from the source, or we will be forced to defend against these creatures forever." Shippo said from beside me his fist smacking against the table in agitation.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to Shippo while narrowing, he nodded "Kagome's powers have insured that we no longer have to fight the creatures to stop them from entering our country, but we do still have to get rid of the ones that got in before she returned to us."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Nothing Tessiaga couldn't fix." He tapped the sword he still had at his side in pride.

Kaiden leaned forward, "mayhap Lady Kagome can charge a few Ofuda before the plan Shippo has devised is to start. I can take her place at the prisons with the Ofuda and Inuyasha. We would still be able to purify the creatures while she was away with the Ofuda."

"The human has a point, it probably would be best. My woman has been the only one able to close these portals that had been popping up all over the place. Kami am I happy that your barrier keeps those babies from forming, it is a bad thing to find yourself in another world not knowing how to return!" Kouga said leaning back in his seat crossing his legs at the knee.

I was beginning to get aggravated, they kept discussing some plan that hedged on the fact I would be leaving Japan for some unknown country. "How are we to know where the problem started?" I wasn't leaving anywhere without assurance that I was at least being sent to the right place.

Shippo leaned back in his chair turning his attention to me with a raised brow and a mischievous smirk, "Do you really doubt I would bring up a possible plan without researching it completely? Especially when this plan involved one of the few people in this world I loved so heavily?" He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I'm not the chief investigator for nothing Kagome, give me some credit."

Souten rolled her eyes, "Enough of the melodramatics kit and tell us what you know,"

Shippo sneered, "Don't call me a kit; you are the same age as I." I sighed as I watched the byplay wondering if either of them realized that they were totally into each other.

"Back to the point," I interrupted knowing if I had not they would argue for the next hour or two and nothing would get done.

Shippo nodded leaning back into his seat the air of importance leaking from his ego again. "These creatures like demons contain different levels of power; the weakest of them are dumb, but smart enough to talk. After much trouble we learned they had come here from Ireland a city they called Dublin. They call themselves unseelie, like the Fae from books. Some asshole was breaking them out of a prison they had been held in since their conception. He calls himself the Lord Master,"

"Sounds like another Naraku, some mediocre asshole with dreams of grandeur." Inuyasha injected cracking his knuckles with the thought of giving a good old fashion feudal ass kicking.

"Ok, so we know where I have to go. Kaiden is staying behind with Inuyasha; Sesshomaru obviously has to stay behind to make sure the humans don't try to usurp us in any manner. Will I be going alone?" I wasn't sure how I felt about going alone if I had to. I would have no ally no one I could trust all the while being in a land I did not know while others around me spoke a language I was not to great in understanding. I knew how to speak English, but I was told Ireland was a different sort of English. They spoke in slang I would have no idea about the meaning.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on the table his fingers steepled together as he addressed me, "You will have the appearance of being alone, though you will have a shadow. I will assign the best shadow demon in my employ to accompany you. He will take you there and be your travel mode throughout your journey; he will only show himself if you are in need of his services, or if you need defending."

I cringe; I hated to travel by shadow. It was hard on me because I was essentially a being of light and a shadow demon while not evil was essentially a being of darkness. Darkness does not always equal evil, just as light does not always mean good, it was a lesson I had loathed to learn. Just the same I knew I had to do it, "Understood, I will be ready to depart by this time tomorrow." I acquiesced as calmly as I could and Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval at me.

"I know you won't be able to stop yourself from hunting if you see any of these creatures hurting someone, so you should make sure you have the necessary dress for such a purpose. Bring your special bow and make sure you have plenty of arrows as well as a few kits to make more if you cannot buy them when your currant load wears down. Return here once a month to make a report, we want to be kept updated on what you are facing over there." Sesshomaru said his once steepled hands sliding off the table and into his lap.

I nodded and got up to leave. As I was walking out the door I heard Kouga lean over to Inuyasha and ask, "Are we really going to let her go with just a mere shadow demon as protection?" I continued on as if I had not heard him and as I closed the door a flash of what looked like fox fire shot across the table at Kouga.

"Of course we are Kagome is not weak. It is assholes like you and Inubaka that makes her lose confidence in herself and her powers. There is no one more suited to this task than Kagome. She will" Shippo's words were cut off as I had been forced to close the door or have them realize I could hear them.

No matter whom it is I am always being underestimated. Ever since my return from the past and the destruction of the jewel I was changed. My senses were sharper, my reflexes faster, my healing unbelievable, my strength undeniable, and my Ki was astronomical. I had a theory about why I had become so much stronger than before. My theory is that when we destroyed the Shikon its essence had to go somewhere that kind of power just couldn't disappear. Since the Shikon in essence was a soul it chose to bond itself to the only soul available that was incomplete. The only person capable of housing an extremely large soul that was also incomplete was me. I shook my head and continued on my way, I had a quest to get ready for after all.


	2. Get Ready to go

**Chapter 2  
>Get Ready to go.<strong>

When I reached the apartment complex that housed all the council members I sighed. I still was not use to all the grandeur that my friends insisted I deserved. It makes me feel bad after finding out what the rest of the world has to deal with. My powers have made me indispensable to Japan, the government had made me and my fellow council members the leaders of Japan and in exchange we would protect them and ensure that they can continue on with their happy lives.

We had soon found that I could even close the portals by over loading them with my Ki and it kind of collapses in on itself. Once a portal closes another one will never open in the same place twice because of the residue Ki left within the earth. My purpose on this trip would be to close all portals I could and try to locate the initial rip and mend it.

When all the portals and rips are closed we will find a spell to force them back to where they came from. Japan is almost Fae free, no new one can enter our country and we have been rounding up the ones that had entered before I raised the barrier. They are imprisoned in warehouses and jail cells until either Inuyasha or I can get to the holding cells to destroy them. I would have felt bad destroying the creatures if not each and every one of them had been found preying on a human.

My pack and I had always been able to see these creatures' true faces, but normal humans could not see past the pretty glamour they wore. We had found quite by accident that ingesting the blood of one these creatures allows you to see them. We had found that these creatures liked being desired as ugly as they were, they were vain.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a large gym bag and placed it on my bed. I began to pack it with my necessities, underwear, bras, jeans, shirts, and as Sesshomaru had requested I also packed the Taijiya outfit and armor that was given to me to hunt in. I walked over to the safe hidden under the floor boards in my closet and extracted some gold pieces, no matter where in the world you are gold talks; I placed them in a pouch and hid them among the cloths.

Once I was finished with packing my bare necessities I went to bed, I had a long day before me and I had no idea how long it will be before I could sleep as soundly again.

Early evening found me back in the council boardroom for my departure meeting. I won't lie and say I was excited and happy to go, there would be no point in it. Anyone who knew me knew I was dreading this event with every fiber of my being. I did not like walking into a situation blind. "Ok Shippo, what can you tell me about the major players in the city or area I am going to?" I asked as I took my seat placing my bow on the table and leaving the bag on the floor beside me. I adjusted my seating position to make room for the quiver on my back.

I had woken up this morning with a strange sense of foreboding and whenever I get that feeling a shit storm usually follows.

Shippo's lips curls as the kitsune part of him rejoices in the full attention he was now receiving, "You should look for a group of woman who call themselves the Sidhe seers. They are an actual organization that is able to see and fight these creatures, though they need the aid of actual Fae relics to kill them. They could be useful in locating the portals." He paused the air around him turned dark, "There are others in the city that are not Fae, but something older, more powerful, I suggest you stay far away from them, they can be just as ruthless as any demon and are just as long lived as one to."

I nod, "Ok, find Sidhe-seers; avoid mysterious creatures that are too much like demons but not a demon." I said exasperated. Does he remember exactly who I am? Shippo should know that no matter what I will have to deal with the same ones he told me to avoid, such is my luck.

"I don't like this!" Inuyasha injected "You know the wench will draw the attention of every non-human in the area without even trying." He jerks his head towards Kouga, "Prime example, If they are not human they will either want to kill her, or just plain want her."

Ok, in some roundabout totally Inuyasha way that was a compliment, sort of. Still I was going to yell at him for calling me in no uncertain terms a trouble magnet, I was not… Ok, maybe I was, sort of, kind of, still he did not need to push it in my face!

"It doesn't matter if they were Fae or not, they would want her after seeing her powers in action. I think they would only attempt to kill if they could not sway her, but first they would try to seduce her. No one knows better than I that Kagome is not the type of woman that can be seduced." Kouga brought up another worry it seems I am going to have, more suitors. As if I had not already had enough.

"That is true," Souten said her lips curving to a smirk, "you will need to guard your virtue more than your neck!" she and Shippo laughed at the sexual joke, I cringed, Inuyasha and Kouga growled while Sesshomaru sighed.

"As entertaining as you all find the idea of Kagome being stalked or seduced by a creature that would only want her to use her we have more important things to discuss." Sesshomaru scolded and the room quieted with that sober note. He turned his golden eyed stare to me, "you will need to go soon so you have time to find lodgings." I nodded in understanding knowing I did not want to spend the night in the street exposed to only god knows what. "Kurokage," Sesshomaru said and a demon dressed in all black with jet black hair but bright red eyes stepped out of the shadow cast by his chair.

The demon took to his knee beside Sesshomaru, "Master," was all that he said while remaining on his knees waiting for his instructions.

"You have been briefed about your assignment?" Sesshomaru addressed the demon and he stood up .

"Yes master, I am to provide Lady Kagome with shadow transport when she needs, I am to guard her from any conflict with my life and body, I am to remain in the shadows until I am needed. Once a month we will return here to make our reports, Sir" The demon spoke in military tones but his aura spoke of pride. He was happy to have this position, it meant something important to him, though I had no idea what it could be. A glorified babysitting job would piss me off if I was a trained warrior.

"Good, turn and greet your Lady." Sesshomaru said a I turned more fully towards the solider standing so I could return the bow he was sure to give me for greeting.

The demon turned to me and took a step closer, he grabbed my hand while going down to his knee, he places a kiss on my hand then presses it to his forehead. "My sword is yours, my blood is yours, my life is yours, and my body is yours My Lady." He said still kneeling on the ground.

I was flummoxed, he was told to greet me, but what he did was worlds more. He promised me his fealty in a way that changed his loyalty from Sesshomaru to me. He became one of my demons, a vassal, "I am flattered, I accept your sword, your blood, your life, and your body." I said the last part trying to force a blush not to form on my cheeks when I could feel it wanting to.

He just offered to be my lover.


	3. If I ignore it maybe it will go away

**Do not own Inuyasha or the fever series and i make no money from this fic.  
>I was a little iffy about posting this fic because there was no others in the genre and i wanted to do it justice. This will not be a Barrons fic i was thinking more along the lines of either christian or one of the others like maybe Lor or maybe Kasteo who had not spoken in over 1000 years because his friends killed a woman he may have loved.<strong>

**I have many others i wanted to do as a Kagome Crossover so watchout you may see them later. I was thinking about the Mortal Instrument series and a Carpathian Series.**

**Chapter 3  
>If I ignore it maybe it will go away<strong>

****I had decided to handle my new vassal as I would Kouga, with willful ignorance. If I ignore it, it will go away. I honestly doubted he was serious about me and him in a relationship way. I'm sure it was more along the lines of, 'if you have an itch I will scratch it for you.' I moved to grab my bag but Kurokage beat me to it. "Are you ready Mistress?" he asked motioning for me to take hold of him when I was ready to depart.

"Please don't call me that, my name is Kagome, just Kagome." I instructed knowing by the look on his face I was likely not going to win this argument.

Inuyasha laughed, "He isn't going to call you by just your name wench, unless you are lovers." He laughed again knowing the likelihood of that and my eyes narrowed at the suspected insult.

"What is that supposed to mean?" my tone only an alcove away from being scathing.

He rolls his eyes, "It means that you are about as likely to take him into your bed as you are to take Kouga!" he laugh smacking his knee.

My top lip lifted off my teeth and I growled which of course made him laugh more. "Not that I need to explain myself to the likes of a faithless ass, but I will not welcome someone in my bed that does not have the intention of being there permanently; while proving such to me." I said primly my nose in the air.

"Oi, I was serious, I still am serious. You come to my bed and I will keep you there permanently." Kouga declared standing from his seat as if he was going to approach me.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I know you are, but I just can't see you in that manner; probably because of my feeling for Inuyasha at the time." I said feeling sad that once again I would have to tell a dear friend that I was not interested in having an intimate relationship with him.

He sighs excepting my rejection with dignity, "See you next month for your report." Kouga said motioning for me to take the demons hand.

I turned to Shippo, "See you?" I asked while I hugged him tightly trying not to cry. "I hate goodbyes," I whined as a tear leaked through my control.

"Not goodbyes" he squeezed me "see you later." Shippo said in my ear before releasing me.

I nodded and turned towards Kurokage, "Ready when you are" I said while gripping him around the waist and burying myself in his chest. I really hated travelling by shadow; it really is no fun at all; especially, not when you were a creature of light as I happen to be. His arms wrapped around me tightly "don't worry Mistress, I will shield you from the touch of darkness." He whispered in my ear as we stepped back into the shadow he had come from.

I inhaled sharply readying myself for the suffocating feeling the shadow causes me, but after a moment I realized that it was absent. He truly had shielded me from the suffocating darkness within the void all shadow demons dwell. "Thank you" I whispered tightening my arms around Kurokage in a hug of gratitude.

"What now little mistress" Kurokage asked as I unwrapped myself from around him.

I turned to survey the area we had found ourselves in. The city was a sad sight, the buildings mostly looked rundown, however the street lights were lit. From what I could tell we were in a shopping district of sorts. "We should see if we can find a place that people gather, maybe I could catch sound of one of those Sidhe-seers Shippo mentioned." I broke off wondering what else we had to prepare before we could get started.

"There does not seem to be any working inn's" Kurokage hinted to an issue I had yet to realize.

"That will be an issue, so when we find a place that people gather you will find an empty apartment building for us to bunker down in." I said as I allowed my aura to spread over the surrounding area to get the feel of what is going on. About five blocks away I felt a collection of human aura's surrounding a creature, "Kurokage take us about a five blocks that way." I said pointing towards where I felt the collection of auras from. Kurokage gathered me into his arms and we stepped into the shadows again only this time I was not dreading it.

Ten people, mostly men, crowded around a large creature with many mouths and gray skin, they were herding it into the building and the creature was giving them a mighty struggle. The creature roared his tone and volume clearly inhuman, and it raised its large arms over its head and twisted it body trying to cause injury to the men nearest it. I unshouldered my bow and readied an arrow; I knew it was going to get away. The humans clearly had no way of killing the creatures. The creatures knocked a man down and turned towards one of the few women present and made to move towards her, I knew what these creatures did to woman so I took aim.

I stared down my arrow with no hesitation as I took aim at the creatures' heart; I was not worried about hitting anyone but my target. My bow was special like that; I never had to worry about hitting someone I did not intend to hit. I released the arrow in a streak of pink and with a 'thunk' sound the creature erupted in a flurry of glittered ash.

The human female closest to the creature screamed as the ash of the monster pelted her, and the men raised their guns looking up at the roof. It was a man in the front of the group that first caught sight of me. He was a Tall and burly man, with brown hair neatly combed to a side part, his craggy face was set in harsh lines. He looked like a man that had lost hope for normalcy, but not his will to live. He was exactly the type of man I needed to find, someone that I could give hope to so they would follow my instructions without much fuss. By the look of the building they were ushering the creature into he was obviously the local law enforcement. I held my unarmed bow in front of me and bowed lowed as is my custom to show I meant no harm. "Looked like you needed a bit of help," I called down and the man shouldered his weapon the others following his lead.

"We have multiple cells bursting with creatures just like that one and would really appreciate if you could do to them what you did to this one." The man asked loudly his voice carrying to the roof she stood on the edge of. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head to the female I had saved and she handed him the arrow she had retrieved from the pile of ashes left over from the creature.

Kurokage had retreated into the shadow the moment he brought her to the rooftop still holding onto her duffle bag. "Give me a minute," I called back down equally as loud. I looked over the roof to find a latter of some kind and noticed one not too far away. I quickly crawled down the latter to the end and dropped the remaining few feet to the ground. I turned to the man and surveyed his aura pleased with what I found. While he was not an overtly pure human he was brave and cared about humans in general. "Names Kagome, Show me to the cells and I'd be happy to help, maybe we could help each other. It would be useful to be able to call someone with knowledge of the area friend."

"Always happy to call someone who can kill these monsters friend, I'm Inspector Jayne," the man offered a tentative olive branch I eagerly accepted following the inspector into the building and down a few halls until we reached the holding cells. He wasn't exaggerating the cells really were over packed; he needed someone to come by more and take care of the problem. That seemed to be the problem as only two weapons that can be wielded by humans to kill fae are in existence.


	4. Faerie Dust

**Do not own Inuyasha or the fever series and i make no money from this fic. So what do you think so far? Let me know.**

**Chapter 4  
>Faerie Dust<strong>

"Ok" I said clapping my hands while I stared at the cells trying to mentally get an idea of how much Ki I will need to use. He wasn't joking when he said the cells were full. Four large iron cells were situated in the room and all four of them were filled to brimming with monsters. As I walked between the cells the males were becoming riled up, no doubt from my feminine scent. Some of the more rowdy ones actually began jeering at me.

"Let me out human, and immortality is yours!" an arrogant voice called from within a cell. I paid it no attention and continued down the aisle.

"Set me free and I will give you pleasure, the likes of which you have never experienced." Another tried a different angle, unfortunately for the creature I have no problem seeing them for what they are.

Completely and utterly grossed out I turned towards my first harasser, "I already am Immortal you cretin." I then turned my attention to the other, "No thank you, ugly is not my type." I was not ok with having some nasty thing disrespect me. I cut my eyes towards Inspector Jayne, "How long has it been since someone's been here to clean you out?" I asked curious to know how far behind this city actually is.

"There is a girl that usually comes by here about 3-4 times a week and cleans house, sometimes she can be infrequent." He said gruffly his arms cross around his chest. I could tell by his body language that he was unhappy with that fact – possibly something I could use at some point.

"How long did it take you to capture this many?" I was curious and I wanted to help if I could.

"Sometimes we could capture that many in a single night, and others it could take a couple days to a week or more to reach that many." He stood beside me not flinching in the least even as the creatures promised him a very detailed and gruesome death.

"Hmm" I hummed as I went to trying to realize how much Ki I needed to expel to be of any use. When I reached the last cage I lifted my hand in the air and I allowed my powers to surface as I murmured a spell quietly while my hand moved in a distinct pattern. Soon a Kanji symbol meaning to be linked glowed a bright pink in the air between a set of bars.

One of the creatures, a green haired male reached towards the glowing symbol with his tentacle shaped fingers. Once his flesh made contact he screamed in pain; the finger that touch the symbol the 2 closest to it was purified from tip to knuckle was gone. In response to the event a cacophony of ear slipping screams were heard around the room as every creature in every cage learned that there was something in this world beside their hallows that could kill them. I repeated my action on the rest of the cages the screams gaining volume with each success. I placed the final binding Kanji to complete the linking on the floor by the door I had used when we entered the room.

Jayne watched silently as I worked and I knew he had questions, but he did not want to interrupt me. I knelt on the floor in front of the symbol I had placed their and allowed my hands to fill with Ki to the point that I knew even Inspector Jayne could see it. I than placed my hands upon the symbol releasing the hold on my Ki as I did.

Inspector Jayne gasped as he watched the symbol suck the energy from my hands than syphon it to the 4 linking symbols on all the cages I had placed them on in the room. As the Ki reached the first cages symbol a thick pink like cable appeared and moved to the next until all 4 cages were linked with the binding symbol by a thick pink cable. Once the cable was linked I traced a release kanji over the binding one and in a flash of pink energy the creatures in the cages erupted in a flurry of sparkling dust.

"Blurg, I had my mouth open!" I complained upset to have been pelted with creature ash. I had my tongue sticking out of my mouth while trying to spit the ash off my tongue. 'Why do things like this always happen to me!' I seem to always be covered in something's guts or ashes.

When I turned my eyes towards Jayne only moments after the incident he just coolly lifted a hand and wiped the ash from his eyes. He turned his now clean eyes towards me with a deadpanned look and I laughed nervously, "sorry, I didn't know they would explode. It's been awhile since I've had to get rid of so many at once like that and I had never done so with that spell; at least not to that magnitude." I said surveying the now empty cells.

He shook his head as he too looked around the room, I could tell he was impressed even if he was pelted with creature dust. "It's ok, that was impressive. Where had you learned to do that? What exactly are you?" He asked his aura a bit suspicious and I couldn't really blame; not with the way his world has changed.

I looked at him debating if I should tell him, I had after all done him a favor; I don't owe him anymore. I knew that by telling him I could gain an ally, but at the same time more responsibility. "I am the Japanese governments second in command, I am human. I am what's called in my country a priestess, a woman born with great spiritual powers. I am considered a holy woman, in my culture though if I was to give you an equivalent it would be closer to a Saint? Nun? Though that still wouldn't be strictly right either because they have no power to speak of, but words.

"Long way from home," he commented and I nodded to his observation. I was a long way from home.

"Yes, I am. I have come here to Dublin for the sole purpose of closing the Faerie portals and raise a new barrier to separate our world from Faerie. When all portals are closed and the barrier is up again, my comrades and I will attempt a banishment spell to put them all back where they belong." I could hear the conviction in my own voice. I was determined to return the world to what it should be. I had not spent the majority of my teen years hunting jewel shards and killing demons to protect a future that went to shit anyway!

"You know how to close those portals?" he asked his tone filled with wonder and fearful hope. He knew that just about everyone who was anyone in the area had attempted to close the portals and none were successful. He was afraid to hope for anything at this point.

"I can do more than close them, once I have no portal will open in the same place. My Ki deters it as it also closes it. Japan is now and has been for a while; portal free. The only Fae left in my country are the ones that don't prey on humans. Japan has not had a new Fae enter its borders since the council and I had been placed in charge. Japan is living almost normally granted we have no cars unless it is electric. We don't use anything that will use petrol and have converted to electricity completely. Japan had flourished under the protection of my house while the rest of the world struggled to survive. While I can not offer the level of protection I do my country I want to help where I can."

"Japan is almost back to normal?" He asked his tone strange.

I nodded, "You can't tell the rest of the world is at war. We all work at our own jobs, the kids are back at school, we have TV, Radios, farming; we can be completely independent should we wish to. We do know however that we cannot sit on our island while the rest of the world suffers, so the council has decided to send the only person capable of closing the portals and drop markers for the banishment spell." I elaborated my earlier statement pity welling up within me the longer I continued my explainations.


	5. Fecking Buffy

**Do not own Inuyasha or the fever series and i make no money from this fic. So what do you think so far? Let me know.  
><strong>

******Chapter 5  
><strong>**Fec****king Buffy**

****"Are you sure that was wise Mistress?" Kurokage asked from beside me. We were standing on the roof of the building that Inspector Jayne uses as a headquarters, alone. It was still dark out and we had much to do before day break I knew.

"No, but it was the quickest way to achieve my goals." I knew the risks involved with telling humans what I was capable of. They would expect me to take on more responsibility then I was here for. "Shippo always said I was a save the day superhero." I joked knowing even while I said it he meant something far different. A human with no real power would believe that If you had the power to do something that would better human kind than it was your duty to do it or die trying. It was the mantra of the Miko, for millennia Miko sacrificed their lives for the better of their village, or any village in need. They were raised since birth to hate demon and not to put any value on their life when measured against a regular human.

I in no way believe this to be at all true. I can only protect one by dying, but I can protect millions by living. My life cannot be measured against a humans because – not to sound arrogant or anything, but my life is infinitely more important in the grand scheme of things. No one else in the world can close the portals while also ensuring that another is not opened in the same place again. It will be my Ki that binds the barrier and mostly my Ki for the banishment spell.

"Where shall we go now?" Kurokage asked after a brief moment of silence. I turned my head towards him and watched as he adjusted the strap of my gym bag on his shoulder and it reminded me that we still have to find a place to stay while we were here.

"We should find a defendable place to stay," I had no idea how long we would be forced to stay in Dublin. We needed a place that would be safe, that I could protect with wards, for the both of us to sleep during the day. We knew that Fae activity was mostly done at night, not that they were really nocturnal or anything.

Kurokage nodded his understanding and agreement with my statement than took me in his arms, "We will shadow jump until we reach a neighborhood that has something feasible."

We moved from shadow to shadow, from rooftop to rooftop, and still nothing looked remotely easy to defend. They all had too many entrance points we would need to protect. On the sixth shadow jump something was different. Every other jump we had previously made it was quite, this one however, it sounded like a battle was going on. The sounds of the battle were close, but not; duck before you lose your head close. We were once again on a rooftop overlooking what looks to be another part of the warehouse district. Only this one was large and the debris had been mostly cleaned out of the center of the road where the clusters of creatures both human-looking and not were gathered at the moment.

I took a step closer to the edge of the roof to get a better look and Kurokage grabbed around the waist, "careful," he whispered into my ear making sure I don't fall off the roof.

In the center of the creature crowd was a group of 3, 2 males and 1 female. The males were both large and powerfully built all broad shoulders and bulging muscles, one had long white blonde hair tied back at the nape of his neck while the other had dark almost black straight hair that hung to his chin freely, I could not at the moment see anything else about the men other than they were both dressed casually in jeans and black t-shirts. The girl had long curly red hair, fair skin, slender, and young looking; she looked 17 maybe 16 and she was holding a sword at ready even as the men blocked her between them as if to protect her.

"Kurokage," I said lowly as I watched the small group gets boxed in.

"Yes Mistress?" Kurokage responds taking me a step away from the edge of the roof before releasing me to stand beside me to look over the group.

Fingering the hilt of my sword I debated whether or not I should jump into the fray and further integrate myself into the lives of the people here. It was actually the young girl that made the deciding factor for me. The girl was hanyou, a hanyou that did not have the protection of the demon council. She obviously had no clue what she was. With the way her aura was fluctuating; it was clear she has not had any interaction with her demon parent. This tells me her demon parent was her father. "Can you get me to the shadow being cast by those giant men without being seen yourself?" I motioned to the shadow I meant, it was conveniently positioned behind the girls back.

"Easily," He nodded before frowning. "But I must ask, do you think it perspicacious to jump in without warning? They could mistake you for an enemy and attack your unprotected back." He stressed the word unprotected, not liking the idea in the slightest. I understood his hesitance since he had vowed his life and body to protecting me, so to send me into a battle without being there to be my shield must rankle him.

I agreed with his reasoning, but that would not stop me. I would only go about it differently. I took the bow from my shoulder and notched an arrow. "I will give a small display of power to show I am on their side, than you will send me over there." It was a statement not a question, he understood it was an order. I was not asking his opinion, not now that I was satisfied with my 'plan'.

Kurokage planed his hand lightly on my shoulder and I knew he was only lightly holding me in order to accomplish my goal. I did not want him to be seen, so he wouldn't be. I aimed my arrow to the front of the small group, in the direction they were looking. "Ready?" I asked before releasing my arrow.

Kurokage gathered his youki and became unseen in his shadow form, "when you are Mistress." He replied and I released my arrow after sufficiently charging it with my Ki. I watched in satisfaction as my pink glowing comet streaked through the sky towards the group of Fae. There is always something strangely exhilarating when watching the way my powers completely annihilate my enemies. When my arrow meets its mark a large group of the creatures were purified, the strange turn of events froze the entire group and they all turned their head in my direction to see where the arrow came from. "Now" I prompted taking my sword from my sheath, I knew some of the creatures could teleport so I had to get down there before any came up here.

One moment I was on the roof and the next I was next the girl, "Can I join this party?" I asked smirking while allowing my Ki into my sword and bringing it down into one of the human looking creatures that had gotten to close; by the time it had hit the ground it was dust.

"Holy feck!" the girl said excitedly while she pretty much vibrated with her enthusiasm. "Dude! You're like, fecking Buffy the vampire slayer! You fecking dusted them!" she went on with her excitement. The men surrounding her had yet to have spoken a word they just continued to fight their way through the crowd. I hate to say it by they impressed the hell out of me with the sheer strength and power that positively oozes from both of these men.

"Who the fuck are you!" the light haired one asked as he killed another of the creatures that were bold enough to approach the group. His voice was masculine, the words spoken almost a throaty growl.

"How about we go introductions after we are away from here big guy?" I said while cutting down another creature. I turned my eyes to the dark haired male to see if he had anything to say, but he was just looking at me with this strange look in his eyes.

He was looking at me almost like he had seen a ghost.


	6. Electric

**Do not own Inuyasha or the fever series and i make no money from this fic. So what do you think so far? Let me know.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6  
>Electric<strong>

The more of them I took out the less they seemed to try and engage me. It would seem that they saw better chances with the muscle bound men than with me and my Ki, or maybe they just didn't like the idea of being reduced to nothing but ash in the wind. I had took me taking out 6 of them before they decided to back off from me completely and focus their attempts back at getting around the men to get at the girl. "What the hell do these things want with you?" I asked the girl angling my body to look back at her while also keeping an eye on potential opponents. It was like a said some kind of magic word as her serious face turned to me and she smirked arrogantly.

"I'm Dani 'Mega' O'Malley, the only Sidhe-seer to have taken out an unseelie prince!" Her tone was filled with self-importance and she preened visibly. Pride positively oozed from her aura; even here as we fight through a crowd of 'unseelie' - as she had called them – that was all hell bent on trying to kill her.

"Unseelie Prince?" I know I had a question mark on my face, but I had never come in contact with a creature that called its self an unseelie prince or otherwise; that was why I called them all monsters and creatures. None of them had ever said, "Hey don't call me a monster, I am an Unseelie!" or "Who you calling creature! I'm a prince!"

"Oh come one! Where have you been all this time? Hiding under a rock?" Dani said exasperated when I had no idea how 'awesome' it made her having had killed an Unseelie Prince. Her surprise must have been so great that her sword arm went lax for a moment before it was once again ready to defend; not that it mattered at all. The men were not letting anything get to close and while they're only two of them they are mighty impressive.

"I was in Japan until only a few hours ago. I've come to close the portals that have been popping up all over the world, than we will evict these assholes from our world.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "you can!" she began, but stopped herself realizing that she had more important things to discuss. She began to look around her almost franticly and I wondered if she was trying to locate this 'unseelie prince' she had been telling me of. "Never mind, you need to know about this!" She moved closer so she could whisper to me, "There was a onetime 4 Unseelie princes, in their destruction they are like the 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse. The first, aptly symbolizing War is frozen and out of commission; Cruce was his name, but he had paraded around for a long time as a Seelie named V'Lane!"

"Kid! Theirs a battle going on here!" The white blonde ferial looking man said to the girl. "This is no place to chit-chat," he sneered the words at me ferociously his voice coming out almost beastly that it had- sad to say- frightened me a bit. Frightened or not I snarled right back at him; my experiences within an inu pack told me that if I backed down now he would never take me seriously.

"Shove it up your ass! If she thinks she needs to tell me something she is going to damn well tell me" I have a bad habit of shoving my foot in my mouth; or waving a bloody steak on the face of a starving wolf! Before I could cause further damage with my mouth I saw something in the distance, "What is that?" I pointed to the incoming group of 5 men, just as large and just as beastly feeling to my senses. I knew I did not have much time so I turned back to Dani, "you were saying?"

She nodded eyes wide as she to watch the coming men in the distance. "The second Unseelie Prince I killed a few years ago, but we don't know which to are left only that War is gone, one of them dead by my sword, and 2 are left fighting over dominion of the race. The 2 princes still alive had put a price on my head and a hell of a reward; since then we occasionally get crowds like this one trying their luck at kill me. Co rule is a hell of an incentive!"

"So these prince put a bounty out on you?" I was incredulous, she had said she killed them a few years ago and she now looked to be a teenager; how old was she when she took up the sword? Who had been taking care of her? Had she been fighting for her life since she was virtually a child!? Who is responsible for her?

"Yes, but that is not the worst of it. I only fear when they come at me themselves. The Unseelie Princes are death by sex Fae, they can kill you with sex. Just being in the presence of a prince will make you crave sex, not just any sex either. You would be willing to die, if only one would take you. That is not all they can do though. It is a horrible thing to catch the attention of an unseelie and a million times worse to catch the eye of a prince. If you were to have sex with them you lose your mind, I've seen it and it's a terrible life. You also want to make sure you are not looking them in the eye, there is something about them that will make you bleed." Her tone was definite as if saying 'and that's that' and I knew she was not exaggerating. These 'Unseelie Princes' really are as bad as she made them seem.

While processing her warning I looked around to catch an estimate of the Fae still surrounding us. I also made sure to pay special attention to the vibes they gave off; I did not want one of those princes to catch me off guard. The 5 men I had noticed a few moments ago were all along the edge of the crowd flattening the Unseelie Fae that dared to attack as they went, it was clear that the goal was to get to Dani and get her out.

The sheer aggression and animal magnetism that practically oozed from every single one of these males made me unconsciously take a step back. I had only been able to move a foot before I was pressed against the hard body of tall, dark, and scary. His attention was kind of disconcerting; his presence is so electric that I can tell without actually looking at him when he watches me. Since I had arrived his eyes had only left my person to take out one of the unseelie that had gotten to close for his liking. He was an effective killing machine, going in then coming back out within that same moment.

His large hand gripped me at my waist and I gasped in shock, "Seriously?" I said flabbergasted while I twitched, I was trying to suppress the urge that tingled in my fingers begging me to slap the man behind me or yell and call him a pervert! No matter what I did I could not move away from the man enough to step away from the very obvious hard-on poking me in the back. To make matters worse, the electric feeling I could sense when he watched me was a thousand times more intense when he actually touched me, I think I had for the first time in my life been aroused by someone that wasn't Inuyasha and even then it had been years.

I knew that this was not the place nor was it the time, but I couldn't have stopped myself. Even as I attempted to step away from him a part of me was not having it. My body angled back on its own accord and rubbed against his very obviously large 'Oh my God!' penis. Seeing that I was sufficiently distracted a very unfortunate creature tried to capitalize on my supposed vulnerability. I say unfortunate because one moment I was being pressed into a penis and the next I was behind him and the creature in pieces at his feet.

I am very happy that these creatures are not very smart. Sad to say I am not sure I would have had the will power needed to step away from the dark haired rugged looking man. I am in no way comfortable with the idea of getting close to the genitals of any man, never mind one I had not ever exchanged words –good or bad- with.

I needed to get out of here before I found myself kidnapped again; and I also needed to take Dani with me. She belonged under the council's protection and she needed to be trained. She deserved to know who and what she truly was and I planned on being the one who will tell her.

"Dani" I whispered and she turned her eyes to me. I reached my hand out for her to grab, 'let's get out of here.' I mouthed to her hoping she knew how to read lips. Thankfully she had and she grasped my hand in hers and again I mouthed, 'come.' And stepped back into the shadow while nodding up at the roof I knew Kurokage to be watching from. And just like that we were gone.


End file.
